1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting an emergency situation of a vehicle and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for detecting an emergency situation of a vehicle in which when an emergency situation of the vehicle is detected, the emergency situation is verified within a predetermined standby time and notified to a road-side unit, a surrounding vehicle, a rescue center, and the like, thereby more accurately detecting the emergency situation of the vehicle and rapidly rescuing the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid increase of vehicles in the modern world, tens of millions of people die or are injured due to traffic accidents every year. Accordingly, various vehicle technologies have been developed to reduce casualties and economic losses caused by traffic accidents. Such technologies include an Automatic Cruise Control (ACC) technology, a lane change assistance technology, a lane departure warning technology, a parking assistance technology, and the like.
However, since the technologies use a sensor, a camera, or the like mounted in a vehicle, detection ranges and effects thereof are limited. Accordingly, technologies for recognizing a wider range of driving environment have emerged. One of the technologies is V2X technology. V2X, the abbreviation of Vehicle to Everything, includes Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V), Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I), and Vehicle to Nomaice device (V2N).
Here, Road-Side Units (RSUs) installed around a road to communicate with a vehicle are used as an infrastructure. A vehicle communicates with road-side units installed around a road to establish a network and receives various types of information from the road-side units, thereby ensuring traffic safety and providing information, such as a guide or various types of multimedia content, to prevent congestion.
In order to rapidly rescue a vehicle when the vehicle is in danger of an accident or in an emergency situation, it is necessary to accurately detect the emergency situation of the vehicle and to inform the vehicle's emergency situation to a rescue center or a surrounding vehicle by expanding functions of the road-side units.